mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorgun Blundren
Lord Blundren was the Lord of Silver's Crossing and Veyarch. He was vassal to King Rhygoth (later King Rolf), replacing both Lord Viteralli and Lady Layeson. Other noteworthy vassals included Great Seer Marvin of Spring Rise and Merchant-Prince Sinori of Selior. At the time of his death, he was the fourth most powerful person in the Kingdom of Thalmes. Jorgun perished in the First Thalmesian-Vasilaos War at the Siege of Cyre. He was succeeded by his cousin, Ela Blundren. Appearance Male, stocky with a bit of a gut but not obese. Arms as thick as tree-trunks. His face was hidden by a brown bramble of a beard that seemingly sprouted from his craggy mountain of a chin. His eyes, wild and green, peered out from under a heavy helm, an iron number that seems to form into the imitation of the top of a tower. He was often wearing chainmail, and on his back was usually a shield and sword that, while only moderately long, was impressively wide. Equipment Jorgun was usually wearing his steel chainmail, though his had a chestplate and kneeguards that he sometimes donned in battle. His most notable possessions, however, were his iron helmet shaped like a tower, which was given to him by his father, a short-yet-wide steel sword he called Rook, and large, round steel buckler, which had the image of a tower on the front. Uninventively, that also serves as the shield's name. Jorgun was very attached to his sword and shield, as they had got him through many a fight. Early Life Jorgun was born the son of a former mercenary, Byrion Blundren, and his wife, Anneleigh. His father, who had become a butcher, tried to teach his son what he hoped would become the family trade, and, while Jorgun did indeed learn the art of butchery, as he grew up, he began to dream of practicing butchery of a different sort. Though his father did not wish for his son to follow in his foot steps, he also knew that Jorgun wouldn't listen to him. At when Jorgun turned sixteen, Byrion told him that, if he truly wished to experience war, he couldn't stop him, and he gave his son a helmet, a cheap iron shield, and the best blade his savings could buy. Jorgun left his home and joined a merc company, and though, through the following years, Jorgun would break the shield and sell the blade, he never replaced the helmet, keeping it proudly to this day. Rise and High Lordship Jorgun had worked under Lord Viteralli for five years, and, even though he couldn't stand the man, the pay had been good. He had developed a taste for power, however, a taste that was helped by his desire to look out for the soldiers under his command. Jorgun could be a little ignorant, at times, but he was at least not afraid to own up to it. With the mysterious disappearance of Lord Viteralli and Lady Layeson, Jorgun had been legitimized as a lord by High King Rhygoth himself. Though he was still becoming acclimated to all his new station entailed, Jorgun had no issue behaving as a General. He led the Fist of Thalmes, one of the largest armies possessed by a lord under Rhygoth, up until the army's defeat at the Battle of Shub Wood. Jorgun later died in the Siege of Cyre (First Thalmesian-Vasilaos War), heroically leading a heavy infantry charge against the enemy. Despite being outnumbered 5-to-1, his forces still managed to rout the enemy. Legacy House Blundren currently lives on through his cousin, Ela Blundren who was married matrilineally just a month after Jorgun's death to Sir Lyander of Thalmes, the victor of the Battle of Kingfall Wood. Category:Crown Category:Rulers and Lords